The Forgotten
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Todos eles foram deixados para trás. - Akatsuki Centred - Presente de aniversário atrasado para Mr. Montagh


**_The Forgotten_**

**-**

Tema: Breve

**-**

_Presente de aniversário (extremamente atrasado) para Mr. Montagh_

**-**

_Todos eles foram deixados para trás._

**-**

Eles são os vilões. Por onde quer que a Akatsuki passe, dor e medo se espalham em tinta vermelha com cheiro enjoativo de ocre e carne queimada, muitas vezes ocasionada pela arte explosiva que alguns membros da equipe adotavam. Eles não se importam em matar; não se importam em causar Desespero e Caos. Porque é isso que eles fazem bem. Porque eles todos foram renegados; deixados para trás por suas próprias vilas.

Todos já estão acostumados à alcunha de vilão – alguns mais, outros menos. Mas nenhum dos membros demonstra fraqueza na frente de seu líder. Nenhum – e até mesmo a tomam como um elogio. Mas eles não se consideram maus. Fazem aquilo que acham certo pelos seus próprios motivos pessoais. Não morreriam pelo seu líder, mas pela _causa _que os move. Todos têm suas individualidades e possuem apenas algo em comum:

Todos eles foram deixados para trás.

Eles sabem também que não durarão muito. Em algum momento muito breve, o grupo será dissolvido. Seja por disputas pessoais ou por divergências de opiniões; não importa. O fato é que acontecerá. E se não houver um líder forte o suficiente, jamais se reunirão outra vez. É por isso que Pein foi o escolhido. Para manter a ordem e o foco de todos os membros, sem deixar que nenhum escape ao objetivo principal, ao laço que os une: criar o caos e a destruição.

* * *

Suas pegadas traçam um caminho invisível pela trilha de chuva que o segue, nunca deixando o som de seus passos ecoarem. Sua presença, no entanto, é tão forte quanto às chamas que queimam ou os trovões que, por vezes, iluminam os céus, espalhando temores e desgraças; e sua determinação tem a força de rasgar e espalhar a dor a qualquer um que se coloque contra os seus objetivos. Tudo isso não dura mais que um breve, um mínimo instante.

Mas o olhar penetrante do Rinengan jamais deixa que aqueles que o encaram vivam sem sentir a dor de Pein em seus pesadelos mais reais. Ele sabe que sua existência é maior do que a de qualquer outro humano e está disposto a lutar pelo que Yahiko acreditava. Nagato Pein irá se tornar Deus, mesmo que, para isso, sua breve passagem marque a dor em todos aqueles que o negarem.

* * *

Ela é um Anjo de Deus. Para onde quer que ele vá, ela o segue como um cão fiel, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu Senhor. Ela sabe que não durará muito. Sabe que sua existência é efêmera. Suas asas de papel estão condenadas a se quebrar nas pesadas gotas de chuva ou condenadas a serem consumidas pelas chamas do inferno que é a sua realidade.

Ela não sente nada. Não sente pena, remorso, compaixão, desprezo, amor ou ódio. Apenas é fiel às ordens de Nagato _(Pein, ela se corrige mentalmente)_ porque já estão juntos há muito tempo. Ela está acostumada a isso, porque sempre viveu em função dos outros, nunca de si mesma. Quando reflete sobre o significado de sua existência, não encontra nada além de um imenso vazio.

Konan é um Anjo frágil e sabe que não durará muito. Sua vida se extinguirá assim como a de uma gota de chuva que alcança o chão. Assim como papel ao fogo. E ela sabe que terá uma morte digna nos braços de seu Deus.

_**

* * *

**_

O caminho que ele escolheu trilhar é cheio de pedras, espinhos afiados e sangue. Tudo que ele enxerga na neblina escura de sua visão traidora é vermelho. O céu é vermelho. A lua cheia é vermelha. Suas mãos (manchadas de sangue inocente) são vermelhas. Para Itachi, a realidade e a espera da morte são vermelhas.

Ele fez isso tudo por amor ao seu querido irmãozinho, por amor a Konoha. E está esperando que Uchiha Sasuke venha buscar a vingança prometida no passado. Itachi sabe que em breve tudo acabará para ele. Sua vida se extinguirá como vidro estilhaçado. Haverá um momento de dor que ele já espera e então tudo deixará de ser vermelho para tornar-se negro. A partir deste dia, ele poderá descansar em paz e o fardo de carregar o nome Uchiha será passado para o seu irmão.

* * *

Ele empunha a espada com orgulho, enquanto derruba mais um de seus inimigos. Outro trabalho cumprido; outra vitória para a Akatsuki. Por um momento, Kisame encara a lâmina áspera da Sadame reluzir contra a fraca luz do sol poente. Geralmente ele não usaria sua arma para acabar com o lixo, mas já estava sentindo falta do peso da espada em seu punho.

Kisame sabe que daqui a algum tempo, seu corpo se tornará inútil e não poderá sentir o prazer da batalha. Por isso, enquanto pode, ele aproveita ao máximo. Porque em breve não restará nada além da sombra do que um dia ele já foi.

* * *

O cheiro das areias de Suna ainda está impregnado em cada articulação de seu corpo imortal. Para Akasuna no Sasori, a essência da arte está na eternidade das coisas, como as marionetes. Para Sasori, viver num corpo _(feito de plástico ou de madeira)_ esculpido por ele mesmo é a arte mais divina que poderia ter inventado. Não importa o quanto o tempo castigue os outros, ele sempre será o belo Sasori de 20 anos atrás.

Em seu peito, o pulsar do coração é o único resquício de humanidade ainda presente nas articulações daquele sistema artificial. Enquanto encara o reflexo da lua, ele se lembra das primeiras marionetes que construiu. Lembra-se dos seus pais e de sua _Chiyo-baa-sama._ Mas por mais que abrace o próprio corpo tentando recordar-se do calor humano, ele não sente nada. Esta lembrança lhe foge à mente como tantas outras das quais já se esqueceu. E Sasori sabe que, em breve, não restará mais nada de seu passado. Apenas o presente como um fugitivo, um demônio das areias. Mas ele não se importa.

Não enquanto puder _existir._

* * *

Enquanto termina mais uma de suas criações perfeitas, Deidara encara a obra com certo desgosto do artista que ainda não está satisfeito com o seu trabalho. Falta algo, ele conclui coçando o queixo. Fica pensativo durante alguns segundos, até que um lampejo se reflete em sua mente junto do sorriso insano que se desenha em seus lábios. Sem hesitar, o som da explosão ecoa por toda a extensão do estúdio, destruindo-o uma vez mais.

Quando o assunto é arte, Deidara gosta de analisar as coisas de um ponto bastante incisivo: para ele, a arte é um estouro. Explosões, fagulhas de cores em pleno ar, mesclando-se com a perfeição daquilo que é efêmero.

Deidara gosta de conversar com Konan a respeito da arte, porque a mulher é efêmera também. Ele sabe que ela logo morrerá, assim como seus origamis que perecem na chuva ou nas chamas da vela que ela acende todas as noites antes de dormir.

Sasori não aceita sua arte. Sasori diz que ela deveria ser eterna. Mas não é. Nada é eterno. Nem livros, estátuas ou qualquer outra coisa. Tudo é desintegrado com o tempo. Pedra se transforma em pó. Livros são roídos pelas traças. Obras de arte se desgastam. Por isso, Deidara as destrói posteriormente à sua criação.

Ele sabe que sua morte será bela. A mais bela de todas. Ele explodirá em uma centelha infinita de cores, modificando a paisagem da região, trazendo a ela o brilho e a lucidez de sua arte. Tudo será perfeito. Ele sabe também que será em breve, porque é assim que as coisas acontecem com ele: _brevemente._

E acabará. Tão rápido quanto começou, numa fração de segundo, a obra mais perfeita de todas: _Le Grand Finale._

_BOOM!_

_Art is a bang!_

* * *

Ele sente cinco corações pulsantes batendo em seu corpo. Cada um deles representa uma vida sacrificada para que Kakuzu possa continuar existindo. Ele não se importa com nada e com ninguém; somente com o dinheiro. Ele é o responsável por cuidar das finanças da Akatsuki e faz isso muito bem.

Kakuzu é louco e gosta de matar. Sente prazer em ver a dor dos outros, mas não acha exatamente agradável ver os rituais de seu atual parceiro, Hidan. Kakuzu não acredita em deuses, portanto Jashin é apenas mais uma farsa dentre tantas que o mercenário já presenciou. A única coisa na qual ele acredita, é o poder do dinheiro e o prazer de matar. Nada mais importa.

No entanto, Kakuzu sabe que seu corpo amaldiçoado está ficando velho e cansado. Aquele ciclo de repetição e loucura está cansando o que resta de sua boa vontade. Em breve, ele não irá querer mais matar e isso será o fim. O descanso eterno para os cinco corações de Kakuzu.

* * *

_ Jashin Todo Poderoso, peço que, uma vez mais, proteja-me e imortalize-me com o Seu poder divino._

Após terminar a sua oração, o ritual começa. Aquela é a parte favorita de Hidan: sentir a dor, ver a expressão de surpresa das vítimas quando são feridas por algo que não existe. Mas é claro que existe, pensa Hidan. Elas apenas não podem enxergar o poder de seu gracioso Deus, mas ele está lá, pronto para matar quem quer que se coloque em seu caminho.

A tortura costuma ser longa, mas o seu fim é breve. Hidan gosta de acabar com uma perfuração profunda no estômago para ver sua vítima agonizar e para _sentir_ a dor por seu Deus. A parte mais divertida é saber quanto tempo sua vítima _(ele próprio) _suportará.

Por Jashin, Hidan é capaz de fazer qualquer sacrifício, mas em breve ele não conseguirá mais. Em algum ponto da sua imortalidade, aquilo tudo se tornará mórbido e chato, ele tem ciência disso. Mas ainda não. Ele ainda pode servir seu Deus. Ele ainda pode matar.

_Aceite, Deus Jashin, este corpo e este sangue como minha humilde oferenda. Uma vez mais, agradeço pela imortalidade e pelo poder que me é concedido._

_Amém._

* * *

Ele caminha entre os membros da Akatsuki com a graciosidade e a arrogância de uma cobra. Os motivos para que faça parte da organização são muito discrepantes dos demais. Tudo o que Orochimaru quer, é possuir o corpo de Uchiha Itachi e tornar-se ainda mais poderoso do que já é.

Algum dia, ele pensou em possuir o Rinengan de Pein, mas ele falhou. E quando busca o corpo de Itachi, ele falha novamente. Então, humilhado e aturdido, ele é a primeira peça que cai, deixando a Akatsuki para trás.

Mas ele não desiste, ele continua buscando pela sua imortalidade através dos Kinjutsus que aprendeu vasculhando nas bibliotecas de Konoha. Ele não tem para onde voltar, então continua seguindo por sua busca. Em breve, a dor lancinante irá espalhar-se por seu corpo e ele terá que abandoná-lo em busca de um recipiente melhor. Orochimaru aguarda como uma cobra preparada para dar o golpe com seu veneno mortal. A presa é de Konoha e chama-se Uchiha Sasuke.

Todavia, algum dia os Kinjutsus irão se virar contra Orochimaru e não restará nada além do breve resfolegar da cobra assassina. Ele morrerá, porque nenhum corpo humano, nenhum recipiente que ele escolha, dura para sempre. E Uchiha Sasuke _(ou qualquer outro)_ não é exceção.

* * *

Zetsu faz parte disso. Em contato com o mundo externo, ele ouve cada som, cada respiração mais alta dada pela natureza. Ele sabe cada movimento, cada morte e cada acontecimento ao seu redor. Ele também sabe o que os espera quando o fim da guerra chegar, mas guarda esses pensamentos para debater consigo mesmo.

Ele se diverte, vendo as pessoas de Konoha caírem e sabe que aquela guerra terá um fim trágico e gerará outra, e mais outra e mais outra em um ciclo interminável de morte e loucura. E, em breve, isso o atingirá também. Mas Zetsu não se importa, porque ele sabe que voltará a fazer parte da natureza. Mas seu outro lado sempre se questiona sobre o que ocorrerá com seu bom garoto.

Com Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Ele é o começo de tudo. O gerador da família Uchiha, do ódio, da desgraça e da traição. Ele foi o primeiro a desafiar Senju Hashirama pelo trono de Hokage e o primeiro a perder também. Ele é o verdadeiro poder por trás de Pein, o verdadeiro líder que dita as regras. Mas ele também é Tobi, o garoto tolo que entrou na Akatsuki sem mostrar qualidade alguma. É o bom garoto de Zetsu-san que não faz nada além de esconder-se atrás de Deidara durante as batalhas.

Ele é o centro. O início do Caos e da Desordem. O homem capaz de controlar e subjugar a Kyuubi. Ela ruge. Ele sorri. Ela ataca. Ele defende. Ela impõe medo. Ele impõe respeito.

Madara é a desgraça, a traição. E ele alcançará o seu objetivo de destruir Konoha, não importando as conseqüências disso. Não importa que a Akatsuki pereça, ele continuará caminhando pela trilha de sangue em busca da vingança por todos aqueles que o apunhalaram pelas costas.

O plano está pronto e em breve será executado. Ele sabe que talvez não viva para ver o resultado de tudo, mas o fim está próximo. Em breve, Tobi destruirá tudo. Em breve, Konoha não passará de um punhado de pó.

Ele se vira e olha para trás. Não sobraram muitos membros. Mas não faz mal, pensa ele. Porque, no fim, restará apenas ele. Apenas Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Eles são os vilões. Aqueles que impõem medo e respeito e que estão definhando aos poucos. A maioria dos membros já morreu e aqueles que estão vivos querem beber o sangue daqueles que levaram seus aliados. Não é um ato de companheirismo, apenas um ritual pelo qual todos eles têm que passar. Eles encaram o verdadeiro líder; encaram Uchiha Madara. Ele dá a ordem e eles sabem que a hora chegou. Sasuke está ao lado deles, mas ele perecerá em breve, conclui Kisame. Assim como seu irmão.

Agora as pegadas são mais fundas enquanto caminham para Konoha. Em breve, a verdadeira batalha começará. Em breve, não restará nada _(e nem ninguém)_ além do sangue e da dor. Porque é isso que eles fazem bem. Porque eles todos foram renegados; deixados para trás. Esquecidos.

_(E em breve não serão mais nada)_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Depois de séculos enrolando pra começar essa fanfic, ontem eu decidi criar vergonha na cara e disse para mim mesma: "Porra, Anne, pare de ser vagal e ficar estudando e vá fazer a fanfic do seu primo!"

Aí eu terminei hoje, entre os intervalos do joguinho divertido que o meu irmão instalou pra mim aqui no pc 8D

Essa fanfic é baseada em _**Vanglorius**_, uma tradução feita pela Hiei-and-Shino – que também betou esta fic (obrigada, amor 8D) – que eu gostei muito. O tema que eu usei pra abordar é "breve", como vocês podem ver logo no início da fic. Pode ser que tenham algumas passagens parecidas, porque eu utilizei o mesmo sistema que o autor original para escrever a fanfic, mas eu adorei fazê-la.

Espero que goste do presente, primo, porque eu gosto muito de você!

Beijos e feliz aniversário muito atrasado, primo!

_**Reviews ou o seu coração na minha escrivaninha.**_


End file.
